Locked Inside My Soul
by EvilashOtaku17
Summary: What happens when you lose something? Retrace your steps of course. A serious injury causes Maka to lose her memory. Can Soul and her friends help her down memory lane? Or will Maka forever be locked inside her own soul? Rated T for a little cursing, little violence. SoulxMaka *ON HOLD FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG*
1. Chapter 1

**Ahhh, I just love posting new stories. I have other stories I should be finishing, but i can't think of a single idea for it. Anyway, I thought of this idea, and stuck with it. My original plan was to write 5 chapters before posting this, but I couldn't wait! I only have 3 chapters done, but oh well. I really hope you like this. Please review! BTW I suck at battle scenes, so bear with me(sp? lol)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

"Watch out Maka!" Soul rammed his body against his meister's, throwing them both out of dodge of the oncoming attacks from the giant monster looming over them.

Tumbling against the ground, Soul held Maka close and made sure he was the only one receiving the beatings. When they stopped, Soul held his body over Maka's-protecting her from the monster behind them.

"Thank you Soul." Maka coughed the dirt from her chest. Taking a deep breath, Maka stood, and grabbed Soul's hand just as he transformed his body into a scythe. "Let's defeat this bastard once and for all."

"You got it." Soul agreed; a transparent image of him over the blade of the red and black weapon. Maka took one more deep breath as she charged her way over to the demon monster, leaping into the air, raising her weapon, and letting out a large battle cry.

As the blade came down, the monster's arm came up, and smacked Maka right in the chest, knocking the life from her. As Maka let out a huge gasp, she felt her body flying through the air and landing hard against a tree, smashing her skull against the trunk. She could feel the crack and warm liquid run down her neck. As she fell, she could hear her partner screaming for her to stay awake and alive; to get back up and fight.

She couldn't do it. He was too strong. They have been fighting this beast for hours, still not even putting a scratch on him. How can they not defeat him? They defeated the Kishin Asura after all!

"Soul! Maka!" New voices reached the pair. When Maka finally reached the floor, she was nearly unconscious. Soul quickly transformed into his human form, and held Maka close in his arms, begging her to open her eyes. Soul looked up, meeting the eyes of Kid and Black*Star; in their arms were the weapon forms of Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki.

"Is she okay?" Soul heard the voice of Tsubaki ask. Soul was about to say something, but was interrupted by the loud screeching noise coming from the monster behind them.

"You take care of Maka, we'll handle the beast." Kidd ordered as he stood up with Black*Star right behind him. Soul turned his attention back to his meister, who had opened her eyes to see what was going on.

"Maka, you're okay." Soul tightened the grip around his partner, squeezing tighter than he ever has before. When he felt two warm lips press against his shoulder, he released his hold a little bit, looking at the girl's face, shocked. Never in the time they've known each other, has she ever showed affection like _that_ before.

"Soul," Maka coughed, a trickle of blood dripping down her chin. She placed her hand right over the spot where Soul's heart is. "I don't know if I'm going to be here for much longer-"

"Don't talk like that!" Soul hissed, tightening his fists into her clothing, and placing his hand over hers, squeezing it. "You will live-you will be okay. Pizza and ice cream for dinner right? Like you promised?"

Maka smiled. "That's not what I meant." She paused, thinking. "Just remember, no matter how lost things will seem, remember I will always be in here." She stopped talking, so she could move Soul's hand-from his heart, to her own. "Deep, deep inside. Never give up, okay?"

Hot tears fell onto Maka's shirt, without Soul's command. "I don't understand." He choked. Where was she going? Was she dying? Falling into a deep sleep? Madness?

"Soul," Maka whispered, as her eyes began to close. "I love you."

Soul gasped, his eyes wide in shock and fear. Before he could register his thoughts, Maka's own eyes flew open as she flew into a coughing fit; blood fought its way up her throat, spraying everywhere. Then, she just-stopped.

Her body fell limp in Soul's arms, and her chest barely moved. "NO!" Soul screamed. "Maka!" He buried his head into her neck, holding her as close as possible. This couldn't be happening! He failed to protect his meister, like he promised. He couldn't protect Maka.

How was he going to explain this to Spirit?

* * *

He was told to wait; to be patient. How in the hell was he supposed to do that when his meister was in another room, being operated on? He was pacing, his feet couldn't stay still-he had to do something, anything to keep his mind occupied on something other than her last words. _I love you._

That couldn't be right! Right? Maka couldn't love Soul; she had no reason to. He was just her weapon, her partner in action. She was the one helping him to become the perfect Death Scythe. It was just a convenient relationship; like classmates who were teamed up for a report or project.

No. Maka and Soul's relationship was more than that. They were friends; best friends in fact. There couldn't be more, could there?

Soul's thoughts and pacing came to a stop when the door to Maka's room opened up, and Professor Franken Stein stepped out, wiping his hands with a handkerchief-a grieve expression on his face.

"How is she?" Soul started right away. "Is she alright?" He was about to freak out. It took five people-Kidd, Liz, Patty, Black*Star, and Tsubaki-to hold Soul back from destroying everything in his pathway.

Stein tucked the cloth away in his pocket, and fixed his glasses. "Maka Albarn is fine."

Six huge sighs of relief from the two meisters and four weapons. The rest of the group managed to hold off the beast long enough for reinforcements to help out. Together they defeated him and quickly got Maka to a doctor. They've been waiting all night, sticking around to give Soul moral support.

"Physically." Stein finished his sentence, cranking the large screw in his head. "Mentally is a whole new story."

"What are you talking about?" Soul nearly growled. It took all his willpower not to punch the mad genius in the face.

"Maka has . . . a concussion. She was injured very badly in the back of her head. It seems Maka has also . . . fallen into a small coma." Stein pushed his glasses up his nose one more time-preparing himself for the upcoming screams.

Stein was a little surprised to hear nothing, the only person who found the courage to speak was Black*Star.

"She'll come out of it . . . right?" He asked. His usual hyper, energetic super-ego self was long gone-for the moment at least.

Stein cranked his head screw twice, speaking the whole time. "Of course. It's like I said, only a small coma. I'd say there's a 90% chance she'll be awake in the next week."

* * *

The next week was the longest in the history of the world. Or it was to Soul at least. He was allowed to stay with Maka whenever he wanted, which was 24/7. He didn't eat, nor sleep. He barely left the hospital to change and shower. It took three days, constant arguing (mostly from Kidd and Liz) and Black*Star dragging him out by his feet in order for Soul to actually start taking care of himself again. What really got to Soul was Tsubaki telling him Maka would be upset if he wasn't taking care of himself like he should.

Spirit came around every night, and read a story to Maka before her usual bed time. Stein said talking and reading and trying to communicate with Maka would help try and get her out of the coma quicker. Kidd believed that symmetry was the key-and rearranged everything in the room to be perfectly symmetrical. After that didn't work, Black*Star tried bragging about himself and his goal to "surpass god"; checking to see if that would work.

Patty, Liz, and Tsubaki took the situation seriously, and decided to make a "Get Well" card for her, signed by everyone in the DWMA-even Lord Death. Soul signed a small corner all for himself, but he couldn't say much.

After exactly one week passed since the fight, Soul was ready to destroy something. Maka still hadn't woken up, and he was going crazy. If she didn't wake up soon, he didn't know what he'd do. The chances of her waking up were getting smaller and smaller by the day.

At the moment, Soul was sitting in the usual chair he sat in; looking at Maka's sleeping form. He tried every approach he could, trying his best to avoid her last words spoken, and those last actions as well. But . . . with her not conscious and with him, perhaps that might be the trick.

Sighing, Soul switched seats from the chair, to an empty space on the bed, right next to Maka. Taking a long look at her face, Soul leaned in, and pressed his forehead against hers. Closing his eyes, he breathed in the familiar sweet scent of his Maka, white jade and lavender. It was the same shampoo and conditioner she uses in the shower.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say, considering everything you've already heard from the others." Soul started, not knowing where to go next. "I'm lost without you Maka; I need you to come back." Soul paused, thinking about that night. "The night you got hurt, the night you fell into the coma, you said . . . things."

Soul was unaware of the small group of five eavesdropping on the conversation; even though it wasn't an actual conversation without two people talking.

"I still have no idea what that means; I'm still at a loss for words. It was as if somehow you knew this was going to happen, like you knew you were going to be away for awhile. Then you went ahead and said . . ." Soul was interrupted by movement. It wasn't from himself or outside, it was right in front of him.

Maka was waking up. Her hands were shifting and her eyes blinked open. Soul was frozen; he was surprised to see her moving after nearly giving up. Soul waited patiently for Maka to fully wake up before crushing her in a gigantic bear hug. He was so happy he didn't realize he was squeezing too tight. After letting go, he leaned back and smiled the biggest grin he could.

"Welcome back dummy." He said. "I'm sorry but it's really un-cool to leave us like that."

Maka blinked in confusion; then she rubbed her eyes tiredly. "I'm sorry sir, but I'm a little confused."

_Sir? Who the hell does she think she's talking to? _Soul thought. "What are you talking about?"

Maka looked up and into his crimson red eyes. "I have no idea who you are."

* * *

**GASP! Hehee, I really hope you liked it, and there will be more to come! Please, please, please review! It really means a lot! Thanks for reading!**

**~EZ17**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, still alive! Sorry for not updating as soon as I hoped, but I was lazy, and procrastinating. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! I'm still working on the third chapter, but I'm being distracted by Sam&Cat xD Hope you like it! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (I wish I did, cause then I wouldn't be writing this xD)**

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know who he is?!" Black*Star shouted after he burst into the room. "He's your weapon! What are you? Dumb?"

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki hit her meister against the back of his head. "Can't you be a little more sensitive?" Black*Star only rubbed his head from the blow.

"Maka, what's the last thing you remember?" Liz asked, taking a seat on the other side of her bed. The rest of the group formed a circle around the green-eyed meister.

Maka was quiet as she stared towards the back wall. "I don't remember anything. I'm not sure who any of you are."

The room was quiet, no one could speak; just not sure what to say. Soul couldn't believe this, Maka lost her memories? How could this happen? If Maka doesn't remember anything such as who they are, or anything from her past, does that mean she doesn't remember what she last told him? Doesn't she remember confessing her love to Soul?

That's when Prof. Stein and Spirit walked in after hearing lots of commotion. Once Spirit's gaze landed on his conscious daughter, his face lit up and he starting singing his usual tone while tackling Maka in hugs.

"My darling Maka! How your Papa has missed youu~!" Spirit kissed Maka's cheek and rubbed his own against her face. "How is my poor baby? Are you in any pain?"

"Only . . . from . . . you . . . squishing me." Maka tried to say as the strange man hugged her. Once he let go, she took a deep breath and rubbed her arms. "Who are you?"

All of the happiness in Spirit's eyes vanished in a split second. "What? Maka, it's me; it's your father." His heart was cracking just by those three words. His own daughter doesn't recognize him?

"I'm sorry, I don't remember." Maka replied, scratching the back of her neck from the awkwardness.

A loud and heavy sigh was heard from behind everyone. They all turned to see Stein fixing his glasses and cranking his head screw. "I was afraid this would happen."

"Are you saying you knew Maka's memory would be lost?" Kidd asked, since no one else could.

"Not lost, but locked." Stein looked up through his lenses. The worried and concerned looks from everyone except the girl in the spotlight; she didn't know how to react considering she didn't know what was going on.

"What the hell does that mean?" Black*Star demanded, standing from where he was crouching in a chair.

"Now correct me if this sounds strange," Stein pulled up his regular office chair and sat backwards in it. "But when Maka received that blow to her head, it somehow took all of her memories, and locked them _inside_ her soul."

"Where did you come up with that theory?" Spirit asked his old partner, all goofiness gone.

"You see Maka and I are special meisters-we have the ability to see souls." Stein rolled his chair through the group and stopped right next to Maka. "When I look at Maka's, I don't see what I usually do. I now see a regular human soul, but with ten little boxes locked inside." Stein stood, and placed one finger over top Maka's stomach, making her uncomfortable.

"How is that possible?" Liz asked, still seated on Maka's bed.

"How is anything possible?" Stein countered the question, causing Liz to think it over again. "If we can somehow find a way to 'unlock' her soul, then perhaps her memories will return-whether it's all at once, or little by little."

Soul wasn't satisfied. In fact, he felt as if his head would explode any minute. This couldn't be possible. Memories locked inside her soul? How the hell are they going to get them out? Will she start to remember things right away? Or will it take time? If so, how much time will it take to regain everything that was once lost?

"How do we unlock them?" Tsubaki asked, folding her hands together.

"Try doing activities that Maka would remember, talk about things she could possibly know." Stein looked over at Maka's weapon. "Soul, you could try talking about things only Maka would know. Considering you're her partner, I'm sure she's shared a few secrets with only you?"

Soul nodded. "Just what exactly has my daughter told you instead of telling her own father?!" Spirit demanded from Soul, who only shrugged. "Maka! How could you?!" Spirit went ahead and hugged his daughter, squishing her once more.

"I don't know!" Maka complained, trying her best to get the red-headed man off her. "Get off me!"

"I want Maka to stay in the hospital for a few more days, just for safe-keeping." Stein said, sitting in his chair again. "Then she's free to go back home with Soul."

After everyone agreed, Soul wanted to speak to Stein alone in private, so they stepped out into the hallway. "What's going to happen to us?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Stein pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Maka and I, our souls are connected right? We have that bond as weapon and meister, but with her memories gone, is the bond gone too?" Soul asked the question that was bugging him for the past week.

"Just because the clouds cover it, doesn't mean the sun goes away. Or when the sun comes up, doesn't mean the moon is gone." Stein looked Soul in the eyes. "They're always there, even though you can't always see it. The bond between you two will never go away just because Maka's memories are temporarily locked. Never in my life have I ever seen a stronger connection between weapon and meister, than the one you share with Maka. Be patient, and have faith."

Soul nodded, getting the point the professor was trying to get across. Maka is still Maka, and forever will be. "Thank you Professor, it helped a lot."

"Gladly, it's just a shame I didn't get to dissect her brain. I would love to see what goes on in there sometimes." Stein's grin was a little creepy like.

_You and me both; _Soul snickered in his head, shaking his head with a small smile on his face. _I'm determined to get my Maka back; no matter how long it takes._

* * *

**Hope you liked it!** **Next chapter will hopefully come closer than the last one, but no promises. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean a lot to me! Thanks!**

**~EZ17**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, that was faster than I expected. I thought it would be a while, considering I barely get on my dad's laptop anymore, but I got the chance after everyone left for bed(which is what I'm about to do as well. 30m past midnight, sheesh lol). Anyway, I really hope you like this chapter, I didn't want to post anything until I knew I was going to break 5,000 words. BUT I hope you like it anyways. I was watching the episode of Soul Eater where Soul, Maka, and Crona all meet Arachne for the first time, and when Crona was saying "Stop it, when you squat like that it looks like you're going to the bathroom!" I cracked up. Funniest part in the whole episode i think. I REALLY hope you guys like this chapter, please PLEASE review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

"So, if you're my father, then I'm supposed to have a mother too, right? Where is she?" Maka asked, not aware of the tension brewing.

Only Spirit, Soul, and Stein stayed after dark-Stein running a few tests, Soul sticking by his partner, and Spirit wanted to be with his daughter. Everyone else went home, claiming they still had school in the morning.

"Well," Spirit laughed guiltily, rubbing the back of his head. "You see, the thing is. . ."

"Your mother is traveling the world, your parents divorced last month," Stein answered for him, writing a few things on his clipboard. "Your mother sends a postcard from every destination she has been to, which is usually every two weeks."

"Oh," Maka's face fell a little. "Why'd you divorce?"

More tension and awkwardness. "Your father is a rotten, good-for-nothing cheater; he's been with a lot of women while they were married." Soul answered the next question with ease, like it was nothing.

"I see," Maka's face fell even more. "Then tell me, do I have a good relationship with my father?" She asked, even though Spirit was right next to her.

"Of course we do!" Spirit lied, trying not to cry.

"You terrible liar," Soul shook his head. "You hate your dad, and usually want nothing to do with him."

"You shut up!" Spirit growled at the white-haired teenage boy. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Whatever," Soul shrugged, closing his eyes and yawning. He hasn't gotten much sleep lately either.

* * *

"Two of these pills a day, one in the morning, and one at night." Stein explained, handing a bottle of medication to Maka, who was dressed in her regular outfit and ready to leave the hospital. "Anything you can remember be sure to write it down. Don't push yourself with athletic abilities; your head is still healing."

"Thank you," Maka said to the professor.

"Ready?" Soul asked, waiting by the door, a helmet in his hands. The helmet was-of course-for Maka. He didn't need her receiving more head injuries.

"Mhmm," She nodded, her green eyes lighting up in excitement. Then she bowed to Professor Stein. "Thank you for helping me."

Stein blinked his wide eyes before answering. "Anytime Maka, it's my job. Now yours is to get plenty of rest, take your medication, and try to remember as much as you can."

"I will, thank you." She nodded her head again, following Soul out into the hallway, and outside to the streets where Soul's motorcycle awaited them.

Maka's walking seemed to slow down as the bike came into view. From what she can remember, she had never ridden one before, how dangerous can these things be? Soul only had one helmet, was it for himself, or her? How far away was their apartment anyway? She had no idea, she didn't know anything.

"What are you waiting for?" Soul's voice broke her train of thought. Maka didn't realize, but he was already seated on the vehicle, waiting for her to take the helmet-which he was holding out for her.

"Sorry, but is it safe?" Maka asked as she grasped the safety gear. "I don't remember if I've ever ridden one before." She wanted to hide her face from the blush creeping up. Why did he have to smile at her like that?

"It's safe, don't worry." Soul started the engine, and revved it once. "You and I ride this all the time, to school, on missions . . ."

With the click of the helmet straps, Maka threw one leg over the seat. Hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around Soul's waist with a pink flush on her cheeks. It didn't go unnoticed by Soul.

Showing his teeth in a grin, Soul spoke over the engine. "Hold on tight, I like to go fast." He chuckled, before revving the bike again, and taking off.

Maka squealed, holding on tighter, pinching her eyes closed and praying they would get home soon. How she could stand this before, she may never understand, but she had to admit-riding on the back of a motorcycle with a really cute guy? Baka! What is she thinking! She can't think that way of Soul! He's her weapon, right? So she can't be thinking he's cute, right? Especially when she can't remember a single thing about her life, let alone him.

"You alright back there?" She heard, causing her eyes to open due to the silence that fell afterwards. They stopped; the engine had been turned off. And she was still holding tightly onto Soul.

Letting out a little surprised gasp, Maka quickly let go in embarrassment, another blush rising to her cheeks. "Yes, I didn't realize we stopped." She said, taking off the helmet, and fixing her pigtails.

"Yeah well, we're here." Soul pointed to an apartment building right beside the motorcycle. Walking up the steps, Soul took out a key and proceeded to unlock the door. Maka followed him in.

It was small, but she guessed it was perfect for only two people. There were dished piled in the sink, and the floor looked like it hadn't been swept in a while. Who does the chores around here?

"Sorry it's a mess, you usually clean, and you've been in the hospital so . . ." Soul's voice wandered off, his hands in his pockets-awkward.

"Don't worry; I guess I'll get it done, where do you keep medicine?" Maka asked, closing the front door behind her. She wanted to place her pills somewhere before getting started.

Soul took the small bottle from her, and placed it in the cabinets above the fridge. "Might as well remind you where your room is too." He said, waving his hand in reference to follow him up the stairs.

Walking down the dark hallway made Maka a little nervous. She might as well learn as much about herself as she can, after all that was her job-to regain her memories.

"Will I be going to school like you and the others?" Maka asked, trying to strike a conversation. Soul opened a door at the end of a hallway, and stepped aside for her to look in.

"Considering tomorrow is Saturday, then no. Stein wants you to take it easy for a while to get used to the new surroundings. You'll be able to go back on Monday." He answered, stepping into the room after her.

Maka looked around; there were postcards all over one wall, placed from just about everywhere. Her bed was just a single twin set, fit for one person. There was a desk on the opposite wall, with a lamp and school textbooks. A cup of pencils, and three drawers that also held more school supplies. Above the desk and held by nails, rested a bulletin board covered in pictures.

Stopping to observe them, Maka was intrigued. There were so many of her and the people who visited in the hospital earlier. One was taken of her, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty, all squished together with huge smiles. Another was of the boys; Soul, Kidd, and Black*Star-Kidd looked annoyed at the two mischief makers. One set of pictures sparked Maka's interest the most, the ones you get from a photo booth at a carnival.

The set consisted of Soul and Maka making funny faces together, Soul grinning at a blushing Maka, and another of Maka pinching Soul's cheeks into a smile. There was a description written on the bottom, along with a cheesy smiley face. It read: _Forever Friends._

"The machine was broken that day." Soul's voice startled Maka into reality. She had forgotten he was right behind her. Turning her head, she noticed Soul was looking at the same picture she was.

"Broken?" She asked, ushering him to continue.

"The screen was all messed up; we didn't know how the pictures would turn out, and when the time came to pick a description, we randomly chose this one. We didn't know until they were all finished and printed out." Soul chuckled at the old memory. "You always said it was fate, or something like that, because we're always saying: 'partners forever', 'we'll last forever', or even 'best friends forever.'" Soul was silent after that, collecting his own thoughts and memories-but Maka didn't miss the way his face fell a little.

"I'm sorry." She admitted, causing Soul to widen his eyes. "I didn't mean for this to happen, whatever it was that I did. I'm sorry for losing my memories, I'm sorry for forgetting. I'm sorry." She kept apologizing, ducking her head low so he wouldn't see her face. "I'm sorry." This time she sniffed, and wiped her eyes.

_She's crying? Over something she can't even remember?;_ Soul thought, pulling his hands from his pickets. Putting them to good use, he turned and gently yanked his meister into a tight hug.

"You idiot," He joked, tightening his hold around her. "You have nothing to apologize for; I'm the one who should be sorry. Just forget about it okay?" He pulled back to look at her face. "It shouldn't be that hard to unlock your memories right?"

Maka sniffed again, and wiped her nose. "I guess not, but you have to promise to teach me everything!" Her voice raised a notch, determination set in her eyes.

"Don't worry," Soul grinned. "Now, how about that pizza and ice cream you promised." Maka only raised an eyebrow in confusion, but that didn't last long because Soul pulled her out into the hall and down the steps.

_I guess cleaning can wait until tomorrow;_ Maka smiled, feeling better.

* * *

A cool, chilly breeze dragged itself through an open window of the three bedroom apartment, coating the two teenagers in shivers as they stuffed their faces with pizza and ice cream, all while watching the scariest movie Maka could remember.

"I don't understand how a small disease can affect so many." Maka said, setting her bowl down so she could close the window. The two students were watching the thrilling film Quarantine, and at the moment, they just witnessed the mother of a bitten girl being handcuffed to the stair's railing. "How did we start watching this again?"

"You find something better on TV?" Soul asked, stuffing an entire pizza slice into his mouth-whole. "Beside's it's Friday, it's the perfect timing."

Maka was quiet again as she seated herself again, wrapping herself back up in her blanket. Soul had talked to her about the jobs of a weapon and meister, along with the whole purpose of the DWMA. He had also told her about some of the missions they had taken on as partners. Such as the one where they first encountered Crona in that old church and Soul had gotten injured, and the battle where they first met the witch Arachne and Maka couldn't move because of the spider's thread.

Of course, Maka didn't remember any of it, but she couldn't help but feel a twinge of familiarity. Brushing it off, she turned her attention back to the movie, but the blood and limbs being bitten off was grossing her out, and making her stomach turn.

The movie ending was worse, the camera guy ended up bitten, plus the chick couldn't shut her mouth long enough to escape. She didn't have much of a chance anyway; she was trapped in an apartment building with dozens of other rabid-diseased people covered in blood.

"Are you heading to bed?" Soul asked, noticing the meister shakily placing her dishes in the sink, the blanket still tightly wrapped around her.

"Yes," She answered. "I'm a little tired, plus I want to get a lot of cleaning done tomorrow, right?" She smiled, trying to hide her fear of the movie.

Soul's eyes blinked. "Alright, don't forget your medicine."

Maka almost slapped herself for nearly forgetting. "That's right." She turned, and reached above the refrigerator for the small bottle of pills. Twisting the cap off, and shaking the container, two little blue tablets with numbers engraved on top fell out into Maka's left palm. Grabbing a quick water bottle, Maka gulped down both pills, said goodnight to Soul, and carried herself up the stairs and into her room.

After brushing her teeth, and dressing into her pajamas, Maka's head crashed against her pillow, and a heavy sigh escaping her throat. It had been a long day for her, waking up in the hospital, riding a motorcycle, learning about her life, and watching a scary movie while stuffing her face with junk food.

Tomorrow she will be determined to get stuff done, cleaning the kitchen, her room, learning as much as possible from Soul and possibly the others. Losing her memories has made her think, but not much considering she can't remember anything. It made her realize how much of an impact she must have on the people around her, judging by how disappointed they were to find out their old Maka was locked somewhere inside her soul. Or how much Soul must care for the old Maka, the way he held her today. . .

_Old Maka_, she sounds like she's talking about someone different, and not herself. Maka is still Maka, even though her old personality is temporarily gone. Doesn't this mean she gets the chance to change anything she needs to change with herself? Old habits that were hard to break, old enemies she doesn't want to know about anymore? Doesn't this give her the change to make a new and better personality for the people around her?

Her head ached just thinking about it, so she closed her eyes, and soon fell into a deep sleep about diseases and eating people.

_Stupid Soul and allowing him to choose the movie._

* * *

**Hehehe, so a lot of my personal life references in this chapter. For instance, when Soul said the carnival's photobooth was broken, that really happened to my dad and his fiance. He was explaining it to me, and I know how they're always saying "I fucking love you." to each other, well when they picked out a discrption, it said "I freaking love you." Weird huh? but kinda cute lol. Another reference, was the Quarantine movie, anyone else see that movie? Nasty, just gross. My dad made me watch it, then we watched the second one too, even grosser with the fat guy. Anyway, what was weird, was that I watched that almost two weeks ago, and I just had a nightmare about it last night. It was when my soon-to-be-stepsister climbed into bed with me(she's 6)and claimed to have a bad dream, well i went back to bed, and had a bad dream :{P Sucked, and scared the hell outta me. But enough about my boring life, I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean a lot! Also, I'll try to upsate ASAP, but again, no promises. Please review! Thanks for reading!**

**~EZ17**


	4. Chapter 4

**Really sorry for the late update. This chapter was hard to start. I wouldn't call it writer's block, because I knew what was going to happen and everything, I just didn't know how to kick it off. BUT i hope you like it you know why? Because something interesting happens to Maka towards the end . . . .hehehe. I'll try to update sooner. I really hope you like this chapter, and please review! I really love them all! **

***IMPORTANT* I need you guys to also read the note down below, it's really important!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater.**

* * *

In the morning, bright yellow rays shown through the window, but dulled when they hit thin white sheets blocking the glass, allowing the sleeper to continue dreaming. The ringing of the doorbell roused Soul from his deep sleep about a certain meister. The vision was still very vivid in his mind, refusing to fade away as Soul got up from his messy bed to answer the door.

The image of himself and Maka together . . . very _close_ together, it made Soul nervous; but the feel of those soft, pink lips on his made him shudder. He couldn't be dreaming of that when the very girl was suffering due to memory loss! It was wrong, and very uncool of him.

Soul's thoughts were interrupted by more ringing of the doorbell, this time more impatient. Groaning, and throwing on a shirt, Soul quickly hurried down the stairs before the intruders could wake the other sleeping soul in the house. Growling, Soul threw the door open to reveal the familiar faces of Kid and Black*Star.

"It's about time, Soul!" Black*Star shouted, grinning his big toothy grin. "You shouldn't keep your God waiting you know, you should be punished!"

Tightening his grip on the doorknob, Soul growled again. "You should shut your mouth, Maka is still sleeping!"

"Still?" Kid asked as he stepped passed Soul and entered the apartment with Black*Star close behind him. "Do you know what time it is?"

Glancing at the clock on the microwave, Soul finally noticed it was two minutes passed eleven thirty. "Yeah well, we were up late, so what?" Soul closed the front door.

Black*Star snickered. "Up late doing what?" He teased, punching Soul's arm, who responded by hitting him right back. Then he and Kid proceeded to sit down at the table, watching as Soul dug around in the nearly empty fridge.

"Watching a movie," Soul answered, stuffing some cheese into his mouth. "I need to go grocery shopping." He muttered under his breath.

"What you need to do is clean this house," Kid said, a little disgusted towards the pile of dishes towering in the sink. "What are Maka's plans for today?"

Soul shrugged, hopping his bottom onto the counter, still tired. "Clean, read, learn. The usual stuff she does."

"Have you considered cleaning the house for her?" Kid asked. "After all, she's still sick-technically. Where's Blair?"

Soul sighed, he had been thinking about doing some of the chores for her, after all most of it was his fault anyway. "She's working early, or late. I have no idea where she is, and I don't care."

"I'm starving, got any food?" Black*Star changed the subject. "If I'm going to surpass God I have to eat like one! Where's all the grub?" He was poking around in the cabinets, not finding anything that appealed to him.

Soul groaned, hitting his head against the wall behind him. "So much work to do, so little time." He was exhausted, and the thoughts of his dream last night didn't help.

"All you had to do was ask for help, and we would have given it to you." Kid shook his head while opening his phone and pressing a button. Holding up to his ear, he waited for the other person to answer. "Liz, grab Patty and Tsubaki. We need your help."

* * *

Dreams are hopes, wishes, and memories. Without memories, you can't have hopes and wishes if you can't remember what they are. Therefore, you can't dream. Your mind is filled with the frightening images of blackness. It's scary really, when you turn, all you see is nothing. Nothing is what fills your mind. Now that's not completely true, because wherever you go, whatever you are doing, it creates a memory.

For Maka, all she can remember is the same white haired, red eyed, sharp toothed boy. So it makes sense if that's all she dreamt about. Soul Eater Evans. The boy who first filled her mind the moment she awoke from the coma. The boy who held her while she cried over a mistake she doesn't remember making. The boy she held onto as they speed through the streets of Death City on the back of a motorcycle. The boy who has already taken over all of her mind and thoughts.

It made Maka think. What kind of a relationship did they have before all this happened? Friends? Of course. Best Friends? The facts prove that. But is there anything more? Any other connection that glued the two together so tight it hurt to see the other one suffer? Were there more secrets involved; ones so big but yet it can't be seen to the naked eye?

A loud crash and people cursing broke Maka from her sleep. Rubbing her eye, Maka slowly stretched, cracking sore muscles. Sitting up, Maka looked around before turning her attention to the door, where the shouting was coming from. Standing, Maka quickly brushed her hair, and fixed her clothes; which consisted of green sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt.

Opening the door, Maka cautiously poked her head into the hallway. To her surprise, she saw nothing; but that just means the sound came from downstairs. Dragging her feet across the carpet, Maka could hear voices-some were familiar, and some not.

"You moron!" A male voice shouted. "I told you to be careful with those!"

"Geez, I said I was sorry." Another male voice replied. "It's not my fault this place was a mess. You should be grateful a big star like me is even helping you low-lives with this!"

"Shut up!" This time it was female. "This is Maka we're talking about; think about all of the nice things she's done for us! We're doing this for her, you jerk!"

The voices stopped as soon as Maka entered the kitchen. It was surprisingly cleaner than it was the night before, excluding the broken plate shattered all over the floor. Maka looked around at the faces. Beside's Soul, there was Tsubaki, Black*Star, Liz, Patty, and Kid, the people who visited her in the hospital.

Glancing around the kitchen and living room, Maka noticed everything was either cleaned, or being cleaned. The dishes were done, floors swept and mopped. Liz and Patty were even in the process of putting food from grocery bags, into the fridge and cabinets. Two big trash bags were placed by the door, ready to be taken out. Was Maka dreaming, or were these people actually cleaning the house instead?

"Good morning Maka!" The girl with black hair greeted with a warm smile; Maka remember her name to be Tsubaki. "Or afternoon rather, it's passed noon now." She continued to smile.

"Who dropped the plate?" Was all Maka asked, her head still half awake. When she asked the question, everyone stopped and pointed to Black*Star, who sheepishly grinned.

Sighing, Maka-on instinct-reached behind the refrigerator for the broom and dust pan, then handed them over to the blue-haired victim. "How'd you know where the broom was?" He asked, bending down to clean the glass.

Shrugging, Maka turned to Soul. "What are you guys doing anyway?" It was too early to wake up to this noise, even if it was noon. "I told you I can clean the house today, you didn't have to do this."

"It was Kid's idea," He answered, watching as everyone else went back to what they were cleaning before Black*Star dropped the plate. "Beside's, you shouldn't be putting too much stress on yourself, doctor's orders." Soul reached above the fridge, pulled out her medicine and tossed it to her.

"I don't see how cleaning is putting stress on myself." Maka muttered, but swallowed her medicine anyway.

Before she could do anything, she felt two arms wrap around her, hugging her tight. "Oh Maka! You never change do you? Always thinking of others! Always looking on the bright side of things~!" Kid sang as he hugged her. "Just think, once this place is clean, you will notice I've rearranged all the food and dishes to be perfectly symmetrical!"

"Is this normal for him?" Maka asked as she shoved the stripped haired boy off her.

Patty came up to her, laughing like crazy and patting Maka's head. "Silly Maka! Kid's overreacting again! Hahaha!"

"Yes, Kid has had this weird OCD ever since we can remember." Liz answered truthfully, since her sister wouldn't. "Don't let it bother you, aren't you hungry or something?"

Maka thought for a minute, she hasn't eaten yet, but she wasn't hungry at all. What she wanted at the moment was to be clean. "No, I'm going upstairs to shower." She was about to run up the stairs, but Black*Star's voice stopped her.

He was chuckling. "Are you sure you even remember how to shower? Soul, you should go help her, hahaha; or even better, I could-"

Before he could finish the sentence, he was punched on the head by both Liz, Kid and Soul. Maka could feel the blush rising to her cheeks.

"N-no! It's okay, I remember. No need." Maka laughed nervously. Before more embarrassing events occurred, she quickly ran up the steps and closed the door to her bedroom.

Why is her face still warm? Why is her heart still hammering in her ears? Why did Black*Star suggest Soul help her with a shower? Why was she so embarrassed? She barely knows Soul! Or that's what she remembers . . . she doesn't understand why she reacted that way over a guy she barely remembers! Is it because Soul has already showed how nice and considerate he can be? Is it because he's really good looking?

Maka squeaked a little at the thought. Hitting her head once, she gathered a change of clean clothes, a towel, and her bath necessities. Locking the bathroom door, she turned the water to the right temperature, stripped her clothing, and hopped in.

Judging by the events so far, Maka could guess it was going to be a pretty crazy day.

* * *

And what a crazy day it is.

After her shower, lunch, and everyone finished cleaning the house, the group dragged Maka outside to play a game of basketball. She continued to claim she doesn't know how, but they replied with "we'll teach you."

To make things more annoying, Black*Star even told her he invited Stein and Spirit to watch and keep score. He even invited someone named Crona, who Maka doesn't remember meeting, but has heard of before from Soul.

"I don't understand how basketball is going to help me regain my memories." Maka complained, not wanting to run around and sweat right after her shower.

"Are you kidding? We play basketball all the time!" Liz said, blocking her eyes from the bright sun. It was a clear day, no clouds, a light breeze blowing, but it was hot as hell. Why would they want to live somewhere so hot? Maka will never understand.

"Maka~~!" A male voice sang from the basketball court. The red-head Spirit Albarn was standing next to the creepy Professor Stein, waving his hands in the air like a maniac. Another boy around their age with pink hair stood to the side, he looked nervous for some reason. "Oh how your Papa has missed you~~!"

"Please don't make me stay here." Maka nearly begged. Her so-called 'father' annoyed her to no end, she didn't really like him, from what she's known of him in the short time she's been out of the coma.

"Okay," Black*Star stepped into the middle of the court, holding the basketball in his hands. "Now that Crona has joined us, we can play with equal teams-four against four. But of course, a big star like me shouldn't need a team, considering a God could beat you all, and that's just what I'll-"

Soul hit Black*Star's head before he could finish. "Crona, Liz, Patty and Kid can all be a team, Maka, Black*Star, Tsubaki and I will be another, any questions?" Soul looked around before grabbing the basketball from the ground where the blue assassin dropped it. Standing straight, he looked Maka in the eyes and smirked. "What should the consequence be for the losing team?"

Patty laughed hysterically before answering for her team. "If we lose, we should mess up Kid's house! No more symmetry! Hahaha!" She laughed more at the horrified expression fell upon Kid's face.

"Patty! How could you? You traitor!" Kid growled before chasing her around the court.

"If we lose, Maka has to spend a whole day with her father!" Black*Star interrupted, feeling fine and refreshed. "Just like last time! Haha!"

Maka groaned, these people are crazy. How did she ever meet them? How did they ever become her 'friends'? Maybe if she had her memories, this might seem like a normal day.

"Is everyone ready?" Kid asked; it seemed he now held the ball. "First team to reach 10 shots wins."

"Go!" Black*Star laughed as he quickly stole the ball from Kid and began dribbling it towards one side of the court.

Scoring once, Black*Star begun bragging about his greatness, but Liz snatched the ball, and threw it across the court, right into Patty's arms. Laughing hysterically, she turned and prepared to shoot into her own basket. Tsubaki stole the ball before that could happen though, which allowed her team to score another point.

The game went on and on, and after a while, the scores matched up to 9 and 9. Stein and Spirit watched the game intently, each keeping score to different teams. While watching, Stein noticed Maka's soul looking and acting strangely. He noticed one of the boxes banging against the edge of the soul, as if it was trying to break free. Glancing at Maka's expression, it was like she was blinking rapidly, trying to clear her eyes and rubbing them a lot. Her movements also seemed a bit slow and uncoordinated. Smirking, Stein fixed his glasses, waiting for the moment to arrive.

In the end, it was Liz who scored the last point, winning for her team. While Patty was laughing and high-fiving Kid, Black*Star was whining over his big ego, Tsubaki was trying to calm him down, and Soul just sighed, feeling sorry for the consequence towards Maka.

"Well go on Maka," Kid teased, giving her a little shove towards Spirit. "You know the drill."

"Yeah, yeah." Maka muttered, taking small steps towards the two adults. During the game she was experiencing a small headache, plus her vision was bugging her and a small odd feeling was poking at her chest. She would ask Stein about it later, and then get some early rest as well. "Spirit would you maybe want to-"

A sharp stabbing pain tore through her chest, leaving Maka gasping for air. Because of the dancing spots in her vision, she couldn't see where her feet were, and tripped over them, falling to her knees.

"Maka!" Voices shouted around her, but she couldn't focus. All she could feel was pain. Her head throbbed, she had trouble breathing; with one hand she gripped at her chest, while the other held her head. The shouting around her didn't help. "Maka, can you hear me?" It was Soul, but she couldn't focus.

Instead of seeing the cold concrete, she saw images. Images of a younger Spirit and a little girl that looked like Maka filled her head. There was also another woman, much older than Maka now, but still a spitting image of her. Was it her mother? More images of Maka and Spirit together-arguing, frowns, no smiles. All of the memories of her and her father poured into her head all at once. The reason for her hatred of Spirit was easy to see now-he was a womanizer. He cheated on her mother with tons of other women, breaking not only Kami's heart, but Maka's as well. That's why Maka hates her father, that's where all the hatred supposedly comes from.

While her head continued to throb, her heart began to run miles. As the memories poured inside her mind, her headache increased, and she couldn't take it anymore. Blackness started to cover her eyes, and she gladly allowed it to take her. Anything to get away from the pain she was experiencing; physically, mentally, and most of all-emotionally.

Once the blackness covered her eyes, she gladly slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Yay, her first box unlocked! Anyways, onto that important note. So you guys already know how there's 10 boxes inside Maka's soul right? Well, once a box is unlocked, so is part of her memories. I already have two ideas for boxes/memories, I just need 8 more. So if you have any perfect SoulxMaka moments that you want to see relived, please tell me in a review or PM. I need ideas! I have another one for the time she and Soul were dancing in Soul's mind, but I still need more, if you have any ideas PLEASE don't hesitate to tell me! I'd really appreciate it guys! See you all later!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know how I did! Thanks guys!**

**~EZ17**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. . .this chapter is going to be a little bit shorter than the rest, because I'm at a loss here. I know what I'm going to do with this story, but at the moment, I'm in a pot hole, and i'm stuck. I need ideas. So after you're done reading the chapter, please read the author's note below. I appreciate it. Also, I might change the description a little bit, so more people can read this, but the title will remain the same. Please review! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

_"Papa! Papa come on! Wake up!" The excited cheering of the little seven year old sounded through the closed bedroom door. "You promised to make pancakes this morning!"_

_It was her seventh birthday. Her mother had to work early, but she promised to spend the whole day with her once she was finished. Papa had promised to make her pancakes for her special day, but he was still sound asleep._

_Turning the door handle, a younger version of Maka's head poked itself inside, seeing firsthand the source of her upcoming nightmares. Papa. Was. With. Another. Woman._

_"Papa?" Maka sniffed, failing to hide her tears. "Why is she here? Who is she? Where are her clothes?"_

That was the first time she caught her father cheating on her mother.

_"You heartless bastard!" The familiar shouting of Maka's mother cracked though the house. Maka, now thirteen, listens to the constant yelling between parents from her bedroom. "I'm tired of this happening all the time; do you not understand how painful it is to see you walking around with a bunch of sluts?"_

_"They're not sluts!" Her father shouted back. "They're nice young ladies who happen to be close friends of mine!"_

_"I can't believe you!" Her mother shrieked. "You know what? I'm done. Goodbye Spirit, I have a plane to catch."_

_"What, no goodbye to your daughter?"_

_"She understands the conflict between us, and she understands it's also my job. Tell her I'm sorry, but I won't be here for her birthday tomorrow." The door slammed, and a raging punch sounded through the house. No doubt there would be a hole in the wall._

_Maka sighed, pulling the blankets closer to her body. Glancing at the clock, Maka wiped another tear from her face. It was 12:02 AM._

_"Happy Birthday to me."_

* * *

Quickly opening her eyes the second that last memory faded away, Maka took in her surroundings. She was once again back in the nurse's office at school, but one glance towards the window and her outfit, she concluded not much time had passed since she first collapsed.

"Glad you're finally awake again," The squeezing of her right hand brought her attention to the white-haired boy next to her. She finally noticed everyone else was either standing, or sitting, but all had smiles of relief. Even Stein and Spirit.

Her father.

Snatching her hand back-a little ruder than intended-Maka sat up quickly, never parting her glare towards Spirit. Clenching her fists, she tried not to reach out and punch his face. One tear managed to escape her eye though, and it should be the last.

"Maka?" Spirit asked, taking one step closer. "What's wrong? You seem upset-"

"June 23th, my seventh birthday," Maka interrupted, catching everyone off guard-except Stein of course. He knew which memories she had recovered. "Mom had to work early."

Spirit's face fell. Everyone else in the room was a little confused, excluding Soul. "Yeah, I remember. I was going to fix you breakfast, but I woke up late. You walked in and saw who I was with."

"Six years later, you and Mom argued about your 'friends', who might I add, _were_ huge sluts." Maka emphasized the word. "You guys never found out, but I was listening to the whole damn thing. Mom wasn't supposed to leave for another two days, but she left early because of you."

"Maka I-" Her father tried to apologize, but she wouldn't hear it.

"It was my freaking birthday!" She shrieked, throwing her fists down on the bed, startling everyone else in the room. "She left on my birthday because of you!"

Silence. No one spoke for fear of upsetting the distressed girl. She was furious; you could see it in her eyes, and the way her fists shook in anger. The tears of anger were hard to misplace, since they streamed down her face like two tiny waterfalls from her green orbs.

"One box down, nine more to go." Stein said from nowhere. Everyone turned to look at him with an annoyed look. The insane scientist just sat there with a serious expression. "Coincidence, no? For Maka to regain an important part of her memory with one box free from her soul?"

"One of the boxes broke free?" Tsubaki asked, folding her hands together in hope.

Stein nodded. "It was while you all played basketball earlier, must've sparked something important."

Black*Star laughed wildly. "I knew it would help Maka! Too bad you didn't listen to your God! Don't worry; this can just be a warning for future events!"

Maka didn't listen; instead stood up and pushed passed all the bodies, and out into the hallway. Ignoring the shouts and calls from her friends, she continued running. She desperately needed to get away from the painful memories that were her own. Why of all people . . . why did this happen to her? What did she do to deserve it?

Something warm and soft wrapped around her wrist, pulling her back and stopping her tracks. She sobbed; she just wanted to be alone, with no one bothering her. She didn't want to deal with all the stress that's been put on her lately. Whatever this person wanted, she could care less.

"Maka-" Soul was cut off.

_"Please, _I'm begging you, just leave me alone." Maka turned around to face him. "I don't know who you are; I don't know who I am. I don't know _anything_ of what's going on I-"

"Need to calm down." Soul brought her close for a tight hug. The crying stopped, the shaking didn't. He released her, only to place his forehead against hers, his eyes boring into hers. "You say you don't know who I am, who you are, or what's going on, right?" She remained silent, waiting for him to continue. "Would you like to find out?"

* * *

"What are we doing here, exactly?" Maka asked for the hundredth time. The two were walking around an old neighborhood, the place where Maka grew up with her parents, before Spirit became a Death Scythe, and before she met Soul. "I don't like this place."

Soul took her hand, and squeezed it reassuringly. "Oh come on, haven't you ever heard the expression; 'retrace your steps'?"

Maka stopped walking, and soon Soul stopped as well. "That's only said to people who have lost something, I haven't lost anything-"

Soul stopped her talking, and tapped one finger to her forehead-reminding her she lost her memories. "For the rest of the day, and tomorrow, you shall walk with our friends and I around town, taking a trip down memory lane."

She was quiet. She didn't understand why these people wanted her memories back so badly. Was she that important to them? Maka perhaps will never understand this feeling. This much . . . admiration . . . towards these people who are trying so hard to help her. Once she's back to her old self, she'll have to hug them until they can no longer breathe.

"Okay," She agreed. "Where do we start?"

* * *

**Much shorter than I hoped for. I usually wait until each chapter has at least 2,000 words, but this one only broke 1,000. Anyways, the ideas. I need some ideas on what the gang should do for their "fun day" down memory lane. I was thinking the beach, or a carnival. I was also thinknig manybe going to places where they might have some sentimental value, like where she met her friends and such. I realize the rest of the gang isn't in this story as much as Soul and Maka are, and I'm hoping to change that, so if you guys have any ideas, I'm welcome to all! Thanks for reading guys, I hope i can update sooner, but school starts next month(:P) I should be able to update more anyway because the school I go to, gives you your own laptop for the year(Yesh! My precious baby, I miss you!) Dx Anyways, I hope you liked it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**THANKS FOR READING**

**~EZ17**


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys have no idea how hard this chapter was to write for me. I couldn't think of any ideas, and things were just so stressful. But i finally got it, and I think you guys are going to really like this chapter! Most chapters I wait to post until I reach about 2,000 words, but this chapter is the longest so far at about 3000(excluding the authors note of course lol) The first part of the chapter is a little ehhh, but it gets better I promise. I also just wanted to say, I loved all the reviews so far, along with all the ideas you guys gave me! Thank you so much! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Starfire Angels(you'll know soon enough)**

* * *

For the rest of the night, Soul walked Maka around the neighborhood, showing her places like the old house they lived in and the playground where Maka would play with her parents when she was younger.

When morning came, Maka woke up to plates of pancakes, bacon, sausage, and glasses filled with orange juice, all made from Soul. Once breakfast was over, Soul ordered her to change into her swimsuit, letting her know that they were taking a trip to the beach with their friends. Soon enough, everyone arrived and packed everything into the large car Kid had provided for the occasion.

Maka laughed to herself as she listened to her friends talk. "My sandcastle is going to be the best EVER!" Patty shouted with giggles, her first raised high in the air.

"As long as it's symmetrical, every sand castle will be great." Kid pointed out.

"No one can beat me; I AM a God after all." Black*Star chuckled to himself. "You'll help me out, right Tsubaki?" His weapon only nodded with a warm smile on her face.

Flipping open her book, Maka started reading where she left off the night before. Her plans today were sitting in the shade with a good book, watching her friends. The memories she wants back most, are the ones with her companions; how they met, the fun they possibly shared together. Glancing at Soul, who was talking to Black*Star about how big the waves might be, Maka wondered . . . what was his story?

Where did he come from? Where was his family? Is his last name really Eater, or is it a cover name? How did he meet her? Why did he agree to be her partner? Or did she agree to be his? And if possibly, did he hold any feelings towards her before her head injury?

That made Maka a little uncomfortable, if he did, had she known about it before the accident? Is this why she catches him staring at her with this . . . gaze of admiration? Can she trust him? He is a guy after all, she remembers her lack in trust towards men, all caused by her father of course. But the way he acts around her, it's like nothing has changed, he acts like he knows everything about her, like he can see inside her soul. Just how many secrets has Maka told him about herself?

Too many damn questions, not enough answers. Maka is brought back into reality when she notices everyone else piling out of the vehicle. Looking around, she notes that they have arrived at the beach, and the waves were high.

After dividing up who's going to carry what, Soul and Kid discussed where they were going to set up the towels and such. In the end, they decided on a spot close to the water, but far enough so the changing of the tides wouldn't damage any of their stuff. The gang set up their towels, took off their shoes, and headed to the water. Except for Maka of course, she decided to stay and read her book some more; she wasn't in the mood to get drenched in water yet. Flipping to her bookmark, she began reading again.

_Raea would have to do the same if she wanted to return home without attraction attention. Debbie knew the truth and the old widow who boarded Elis, Evelyn Johnson, knew the truth, but no one else did. She hoped to keep it that way and continue living the life she had on Earth._

_She found the resonance with a thought and focused the warming power on her back. The shrinking of bone and sinew ached. Both Nare and Elis made it look painless._

_Raea's fingers tightened around Elis's as he clutched her hand. _Pain. Pain. Pain . . ._The word rang though her skull. The transformation was never easy, one way or the other._

_In the end, the three of them stood in the field looking human. Nare threw the backpack over one shoulder, holding the strap with one hand and smiling as if nothing happened. Raea loathed her for that._

_"Have a spare bed?" she asked._

_"Maybe." Elis led Raea by the hand over the hill, his long strides carrying them from his cousin._

_Nare caught up from beside her. "You're hospitable, Elis." Sarcasm dripped heavily from her voice. Like her intrusion was any better? "With that attitude, I'm surprised anyone would want to spend their life with you."_

_Warmth rose to Raea's cheeks. "Isn't that rushing ahead?" Sure, being with him made each day worthwhile, but that didn't mean she was ready to spend the rest of her life with him. In the light of the street lamps, the color drained from Elis's face._

_"Didn't you tell her?"_

_"Tell me what?" Raea lowered her voice as the town stretched out before them. Quiet pervaded the streets, while the soft glow of the lights shone from their perches atop the tall poles alternating through the closest neighborhood._

_["I'm surprised you didn't know."] She spoke in Inari and gave Elis an accusing look, but he stared ahead with a stiff lip._

_["Know _what_?"] Raea looked up at Elis for an answer._

_He gave Nare a dark look, but she ignored him and lowered her voice again. ["I know yours is a unique situation—having lost your mother and being raised to believe you were human and all—but that's no excuse for him not to be sure you understand about being Inari—_everything_ about being Inari, including bonding."]_

_In the light of the nearest street lamp, Raea caught the twitch of muscles in Elis's cheek._

_["Inari form more than the typical human emotional attachments. Ours . . . well, once we choose a long-term partner, there's no going back, although most _respectful_ partners—"] Nare's eyes narrowed, burning Elis with a glare. ["—wouldn't dare touch their potential mate until she's decided if she wants to spend her life with him or not."]_

_"What are you saying?" And why hadn't Elis told her anything about this sooner?_

_["We're not human. Once we reach maturity, male and female Inari bodies react to frequent, prolonged physical contact with the opposite gender. Body chemistry changes and adapts. One-on-one relationships that continue synchronize two bodies so they eventually share pain and pleasure . . . permanen—"]_

The book disappeared from Maka's grasp before she could finish. "Hey!" She shouted, snapping her head up to glare at the thief who took it. Soul glanced at the cover, and then started skimming the page she was on, his face twisting into confusion with every word. "Give it back, will ya?"

It took forever for Raea and Elis to pair up together, and now this is happening? It frustrated Maka, this was her favorite book series, and Elis was her favorite character. The dark and gloomy loner for two years finally told Raea his secret, _their_ secret of them being Inari, aliens that look like humans with wings, kind of like angels. Not only that, but his secret of being the small town hero: the mysterious _Dark Angel_; only because his wings were black of course, that's what Maka loved about him.

"What is this? Why are you reading? We're at the beach; you're supposed to go swimming and crap like that." Soul tossed the book aside and pulled Maka to her feet.

"I didn't want to get wet, and what's wrong with reading? It's good for your brain!" She replied, brushing any sand that happened to get on her. Over top her swimsuit, all she wore was an old tank top, and some shorts that didn't matter if got wet or not. Her lack of growth in the chest made her think twice just before walking around half naked.

"It's the weekend, and you're already smart enough as it is. Now come on, you're missing all the fun." He grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her towards the water, the fictional book forgotten.

Complaining and protesting, Maka tried her best to run away from the water, but Soul wouldn't let her. And to make sure she didn't escape, Soul bent down, grabbed the back of her legs, and picked her up over his shoulder. Squealing, Maka pounded her fists against his bare back, demanding he let her go. When the two finally reached the rest of their friends, they all laughed as Maka continued to protest.

"Come on!" Maka cried, turning her head to face her friends. "This isn't fair! I don't wanna get wet!"

"Too late." was all Maka heard before she was thrown into the ocean's salty water. Her clothes, hair, everything was soaked to the bone when she resurfaced, coughing from catching little breath before going under.

"You guys must hate me or something." Maka muttered as she squeezed any access water from her hair. Tsubaki only smiled while Kid, Soul, and Black*Star were laughing their butts off.

Maka was on her way to shore, when a hand stopped her wrist; turning she saw Soul holding a surfboard rented from a store nearby. "Come on; let's go see if we can't catch a wave or something." He grinned, pulling her back into deeper water after she agreed. Together they swam out to the appropriate depths, and climbed the board with Soul right behind her.

"I don't know anything about surfing, so I don't know why we're doing this." Maka said once they were safely on; everyone else was out of earshot.

"That's why I'm going to teach you." Soul replied, wrapping his arms around her body, holding her hands and placing them where they should be. The entire time he was doing that, warmth rose to Maka's neck, causing her face to turn deep red.

This whole position was a little embarrassing to Maka, mostly because his chest was right up against her back, and his legs were practically wrapped around her as well. Why is he doing this? What is he hoping to accomplish?

After showing her everything she needs to know, the two were silent as they waited for a wave big enough to surf across. From a distance, Maka watched as Patty and Black*Star competed against each other in making the better sand castle, all while Kid was most likely shouting about it being symmetrical or not; Liz was also helping Patty, and Tsubaki with Black*Star.

Soul glanced at Maka, her ash brown pigtails already starting to dry in the sun's heat, along with her clothes that had gotten wet when he threw her in. Soul's face heated up; the feel of Maka's legs still resting on his palms, they were so soft. Maka wasn't heavy; she was actually really easy to carry around, kind of like a school bag.

Will he ever be able to unlock her memories? Will she ever remember confessing her feelings to him seconds before falling unconscious? Will he be able to return those feelings? Of course he will! He's felt this loving connection between them ever since he protected her from Crona's attack, when Crona was still on Medusa's side that is.

In fact, if Maka had never gotten hurt, and she hadn't confessed to him, this moment right here would be perfect for him. He would tell her every thought he's ever had about her, every dream and every wish for her to be his forever.

A sudden change in the water caused Soul to turn his head around, only to snap it back in excitement. He started paddling with his arms, and when the time was right, he stood up, gliding along the waters in ease with Maka by his feet, panicking.

He laughed. "Relax Maka, just sit still, I can do this." The wave wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. He watched the waters, also keeping his eyes on Maka as she looked around in wonder and amazement. Her hand reached out and felt the water of the waves as they passed by, her lips smiling peacefully.

Everything was going fine until the wave ended and Soul lost his balance, causing the board to topple over, dumping him and Maka into the water. Resurfacing, Maka laughed as Soul snatched the board just as it was swimming out to sea. She couldn't feel the ocean floor, but she was lucky enough to know how to swim.

"That was an utter failure." Soul whipped his head around, shaking all the water from his hair. Just as they reached the shore, she turned to him again.

"It was fun, thank you Soul." She leaned up and pecked his cheek quickly before rushing back to her towel. Soul froze in shock, bewildered; he reached up, his fingers hovering over the spot where lips met skin. Black*Star pulled him out of his daze, dragging him over to his sand castle.

Maka's face was warm; she couldn't believe what caused her to do that! It just seemed—right for some reason, she couldn't explain it. As she was drying her hair, a large shadow fell over her body, and when she looked up, she came face to face with three really tall boys.

"Hey cutie, wanna come hang with us?" One asked, his brown locks swept to the side, only dressed in swimming trunks with a towel wrapped around his neck.

Standing up, Maka's eyes quickly fell to where her friends competed with the sand; they were still pretty far away, closer to the water. "Don't worry about them; you'll have a lot of fun with us." Another boy told her, he was blonde.

The third guy, possible the leader of the trio, stepped forward and spoke closer to Maka. His hair was black, his eyes nearly matching the same shade. "Come on, a pretty girl like you shouldn't be alone for too long." His hand rested on Maka's waist, pulling her closer to his body—this made Maka uncomfortable. Where were her friends? Didn't they see she needed help?

"I'm sorry, I should be going," Maka tried to walk away, but the boy just gripped onto her arm, squeezing it until she lost feeling in her fingers. "Stop, that hurts. Let me go."

"Come on, you know you wanna . . ." The guy sang, his face closer than before.

"Let me go!" She shoved against him, attempting to break free, but failing. "Stop!"

"Let. Her. Go." A new, familiar voice interrupted them. Before Maka could register who, a sharp red and black blade was swung in between her and the stranger. Soul was burning the guy with a deadly glare, his crimson red eyes boiling in anger. Looking around, she spotted her friends surrounding the trio of boys, frowns upon their faces.

"What gives you the right to decide for her?" The guy let her go, and Tsubaki pulled Maka away from the three. Kid and Black*Star stood side-by-side behind Soul, while Liz and Patty stood with the girls.

The blonde transformed into a large, silver war-hammer. The brunette swung the weapon around until it rested against his shoulders. "Don't think you're the only weapons around here."

Kid growled. "Liz, Patty." He ordered, and the two girls in question transformed into their weapon forms of silver pistols. He caught them, twirling them once before gripping them in the upside down traditional way he holds his weapons. "Don't make the mistake of picking a fight with a Grim Reaper."

For once today, the two strangers looked a little terrified. "You leave our Maka alone you got that punk!?" Black*Star shouted. "No one messes with our bookworm and gets away with it."

"Maka is our friend; she doesn't care for the likes of you!" Liz shouted.

"Yeah! Leave Maka alone!" Patty agreed.

Every single one of her friends agreed, and each one stuck up for her. They defended her and protected her when she couldn't protect herself. That's when she realized her friends had her back, they would always be there for her no matter how hard life gets.

Maka gasped, clutching at her chest. The familiar sensation swept through her body as blackness covered her eyes, and a new scene was placed; visions-or rather-memories of her and her friends. The day she met Tsubaki and Black*Star, that mission they took on to fight their old teacher Sid, who had turned into a zombie, along with the mission they had to fight Stein as well.

Memories of the first time she met Kid, Liz and Patty as well, the way Black*Star and Soul quickly picked a fight with them and lost. Times of her and her friends hanging out together, laughing, crying, watching movies and playing games; fighting the enemies alongside each other and especially defeating the Kishin Asura together. Her friends would always be there, no matter what, and that's what's most important to Maka. Her friends.

Blinking, she felt no pain like before the last time she regained part of her memory. Instead, no one knew what was happening until she wrapped her arms around Kid and Black*Star's necks, sobbing her heart out, tears falling down her face. They were tears of joy of course.

"Maka? What's wrong?" Kid asked, lowering his arms from defense. "What's with the tears Maka?" Black*Star added.

Everyone-including the three strangers-was confused to Maka's sudden actions, and stared at her oddly. "I remember! I remember the day I met you guys, and I remember all the fun we had, and all the missions we went on! I remember the day Black*Star and Soul challenged Kid to a fight and totally got obliterated-"

"Gee, don't hold back why don't ya?" Black*Star muttered, remembering that day.

"Fine, we'll leave her alone. Who wants little miss crybaby anyway?" The trio turned and walked away, allowing the sisters to transform back, and everyone turning their attention to a crying Maka.

Sniffing, Maka whipped more tears from her eyes. "I remember how we all fought together against Medusa and Arachne, even the Kishin Asura. I remember that time we all hung out at our place, and Blair walked in with only a towel on, and Soul passed out from a nosebleed. I remember all the times we hung out together and all the fun we had." Maka looked up and sniffed once more, she was met with smiles all around.

Sobbing, she coughed and shouted as they all walked in for a group hug. "I love you guys so much!"

* * *

**Yay! Another box! I really hope you guys liked it! Now, the book i used in this is called "Broken Wings" and it's the 2nd book in the Starfire Angels series. It's amazing, i love the series so much, and Elis is my favorite character haha. The author is Melanie Nilles, and she's omazing. Her books are popular, but not that popular, so on her facebook page, she actually talks to the fans herself, and even I got to talk to her, it was so cool! Anyways. In case you were confused, the [] mean they were talking in a different language, it's really cool. I REALLY hoped you guys liked this! I know Death City is in Nevada, and I know that's nowhere near a beach, but who cares. I also know nothing about surfing, so i tried my best.**

**I REALLY HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT**

**I'M STILL OPEN FOR IDEAS**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE YOU GUYS, THANKS FOR READING!**

**~EZ17**


End file.
